


have a try?

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, emmmm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle





	have a try?

It is an amazing experience to have a romantic night with your drunk lover,as he has never shown his weakness in front of you.  
Since you two haven't seen each other for nearly a month,kisses and hugs are one of the best ways to show your love.

Of course,some sweet words can also fill  
up your empty heart,however,you are more eager to express yourself in a more direct way at present.

You kiss his face,capture his tongue and circle his waist.He is such a wonderful man that you can't wait to listen his gasp when the orgasm comes.

He grabs your legs,the pace is slow at the moment,but every move is powerful that makes you yell. His lips are hot and soft,which you can hardly breathe when they touch your body and kiss your skin.

He sigh as the top of the joy comes.Maybe there are some moments that you really do feel uncomfortable,but his sexy voice and a sudden twitchcan relieve all the pain.  
He will stop immediately if your tears run out of you eyes,licking clean these salty drops,and then he whispers near your ear,'Honey,calm down.'

 

 

和你喝醉的爱人共度良辰夜晚是一种非常美妙的体验，毕竟他从不曾将脆弱的一面显露在你面前。  
近一个月未见的焦渴环绕着你们，此时此刻，无数次的亲吻和拥抱就成了表达爱意的最佳方式。当然，耳畔边的甜言蜜语同样足以填满你思君长久的空虚内心，可事已至此，相思成病的你们更愿意用最直接了断的方式来传递情丝。

你伸颈亲吻他的脸颊，追寻他的舌尖，双腿环绕他的腰肢。他是如此得完美，你甚至迫不及待地想要倾听他在高潮迭起下的喘息和沙哑的嘶喊。  
你想象着他，用手禁锢你的双腿，起初的进程是慢而缓的，可是每一次的次次到底，力度十足，令你忘乎所以，旋即忘情地呻吟尖叫。他的唇齿滚烫却柔软，当它在你的寸寸肌肤上游走之时，你霎时无法呼吸，仿佛被人勒住喉口，毙溺于他的咬吻间。  
在极致之乐到来之时，他总会餍足地喟叹。即便性事的过程并不总是舒服，可你甘愿沉沦在他性感的嗓音里和那突然至底的挺身，将进程中的痛楚全部释放。  
亦或者他徒然间止住了激烈的动作，见你梨花带雨，舔舐走你脸上滑落的晶莹泪珠，俯身于你耳畔低语，只言:“笨蛋，放轻松。”


End file.
